Starting Over Their Way
by OnGuard
Summary: Naruto has returned from his training trip too discover, that the villagers and the council have not changed there opinion of him at all, so him and his 12 friends, come up with a plan to be able to leave the village so that they can make their own.
1. Prolouge

**STARTING OVER, THEIR WAY**

Prologue

Tsunade behind her desk looking as calmly as she could at the man in front of her, a man who in her opinion could (and soon will) rot in hell for all she cared. "And what would you have me do Danzo?" she asked him.

They had been talking about the mysterious deaths of the members of Danzo's ROOT ANBU, a group Danzo was in control of who were loyal to him and only him.

"I want the village put under marshal law, and an investigation/search and destroy team led by me so that we can bring these murderers to justice."

Tsunade new this was coming, and was ready for it. "And how do you plan to explain this to the village," she asked him," seeing as how the ROOT ANBU is not even supposed to exsist."

"We can't just sit around and let this happen!" Danzo cried.

"You mean you can't" Tsunade said, "if you would recall, you got the council to agree that the affairs of your 'little club' were no ones business but yours, effectively separating them from the rest of the village." She smirked at the fury written on his face as what she said made him realize that the village was not in any way obligated too help him on this one, even the council couldn't back him up.

" Could you at least get someone to stand guard over my last ones, there are only two left besides me, and they are only trainers."

Tsunade looked as if she were considering it. 'Yes' she thought trying to keep herself calm. "Of course, though you realize I will have to assign this as an S rank mission and you will have to pay accordingly."

"Fine, Fine, just keep them safe." He turned to leave the room when Tsunade stopped him.

" Before I accept this mission Danzo, I will need two things from you," Danzo turned around. "First" she started, " I need to know who, and where they are, and second, until we find out who the killer is, you are not allowed to recruit any new agents."

Danzo's face was red with fury, but he knew that he would have to go along with this, for now. He nodded his agreement, walked up to her desk and gave two scrolls, then turned and left her office. He never noticed that scrolls rolled off her desk, Tsunade pretended not to notice when a hand grabbed them, made of shadows, and pulled them out her window. The scrolls were pulled into a dark alley that the regular ANBU were told to stay away from for a short period of time. In the alley were two men, one with a bored look on his face and another whose face was obscured by a pair of sunglasses and the high collar of his coat.

"Ok, we have the scrolls, did you bug him?" the board looking one asked his partner,

"Yes, we will be able to locate him wherever he is now."

The board one nodded his head, then he brought his hand to his radio controller, "Gold fox, Gold fox, this is Cloudy shadows, come in over."

The radio came to life, "This is Gold fox, send it over."

"Mission accomplished over."

"Roger that, return to H.Q. in the usual way, Gold fox out."

The two men looked at each other and headed off in different directions, both of them thinking the same thing, 'almost done!'

A/N

This is my very first fan fic, so I am a little nervous. I will bring out a new chapter with every ten reviews. Tell me what you think. just redid it.


	2. Chapter 1 one last prank

CHAPTER 1 ONE LAST PRANK

A/N OK, so far I have gotten some really helpful reviews. Now if someone could tell me the best website to get any and all info about naruto please let me know. Now without further ado, here is chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Tsunade could not believe it; everything had gone exactly as planned, Danzo and his entire ROOT ANBU had been killed. There was just enough evidence to link all 12 of the friends for the death and Danzo. Nothing could be said or done about the rest of Danzo's group due too the fact that they didn't even exist in the first place. Now, all 12 friends were sentenced to be exiled from the village hidden in the leaf. At dawn tomorrow, they would be escorted to by ANBU to a place 10 miles from the leaf village, and then sent on their way, just as planned. Tsunade didn't enjoy having to exile her little brother and his friends, but she new their was no other way for them to be able to leave the village without becoming missing nins. _Besides_, she thought to herself,_ he already told me I could retire their once they have been established. _

DAWN, THE NEXT DAY

Tsunade stood in front of the group facing them.

"**Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, TenTen, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, you are all here by exiled from the village hidden in the leaf, never to return unless stated other wise by the acting Hokage." **After finishing with her statement, Tsunade turned to the ANBU captain and nodded.

The captain nodded back and turned to his squad,"** All right,**" he yelled, "**form up around the prisoners and lets escort them too the drop off point.**"

His squad took up positions around the 12 and they began walking out of the village.

LATER AT THE DROP OFF POINT

"Man, it sure is nice to get out of those chakra cuffs." Said Naruto.

" so whats the plan now idiot, where exactly are we going?" asked Sauske in a very irritated manner.

At this question, the rest of the twelve all decided to try and ask Naruto the same question, except in a more colorful language.

Naruto, new he had to calm things down before they got out of hand.

"Hold on, hold on, before we get into that, we will be heading to the Wave country. Once we get there, I will explain where were going to from there, and why, it's kind of involved so bear with me on this."

Everyone agreed though there was still some grumbling and they continued to head for the Country of waves.

When they got about another five miles, they found themselves surrounded by members of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi Hyuuga stepped forward.

"I will not allow Hinata or Neji to go one step further, the rest of you filth can keep moving, but those two will come with me now!" He finished with a glare.

Hinata and Neji left with the rest of the Hyuuga clan members with a minimum amount of fuss. Hiashi in his arrogance, thought that the rest of them were simply too scared of him too try and argue with him. Because of this, he failed to notice the small grins on their faces. He also did not notice the white smoke as the remaining ten teenagers disappeared.

20 MILES AWAY

Naruto's eyes suddenly went blank for a few seconds, and then he looked at Sauske.

"They have taken the bait." He said.

Sauske smirked back at him, "how long do you think it will be before they realize it?"

"Who knows, all I can tell you is that they will disperse once we reach the Wave country."

With that, they ended their break and started flying through the trees towards their destination.

LATER THAT EVENING AT THE HYUUGA COMPOUND

Hiashi, looked up when he heard a knock on the door to his study.

"Yes," he said.

"I have brought Hinata and Neji as you requested." Said a voice on the other side of the door.

"Show them in."

The door slid open and Hinata and Neji were stepped into the room.

"I take it you two know why you are here?" Hiashi asked them.

Neji was the first one to speak, "I am sorry but, we are supposed to be exiled from the village, may I ask why you have decided to break the law?"

Hiashi scowled at him. "I am merely protecting my clan," he took a deep breath then continued, "now this is what you are going to do, you will both stay in the compound for now, when you both have reached the age of 16, you will be married to each other in a private ceremony, at the right time Neji you will take over as head of the branch family, and Hanabi, will take over as head of the main family." He noticed both of them were now glaring at him.

"This decision has been made, you will do as I say, now Neji, you will come to me in my study tomorrow morning and we will begin your training as branch head, do you understand?"

Neji looked at him and a smile slowly spread on his face, "I understand perfectly, but unfortunately Neji will not be able to follow your commands." With that both Neji and Hinata made hand signs and called "SEXY NO JUTSU".

The door to the study opened and both Neji and Hinata stepped out, Hinata looked at the guards with a very sad expression, "um, my f-f-father a-a-asked n-not to b-be d-disturbed u-until morning, and w-we are to be e-e-escorted to are rooms," she said.

The guard nodded and had the two teens escorted to their rooms. Once the doors were shut, the teens locked them from the inside and vanished with a pop and a puff of smoke.

A/N

I would like too thank those of you who reviewed and gave me helpful advice, I will keep the chapters coming at a 2 review min now. Please review and let me know if I am doing any thing wrong. The pairings so far are naru/hina/ino. 


	3. Chapter 2 hidden village

Sorry this chapter took so long, i just finished moving. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and the others were sitting in a private sitting room at a hotel in Wave country waiting for his clones that the Hyuugas took, to disburse. Suddenly Naruto's eyes took on that far away look that showed he was getting info from his dispersed clones.

With a disgusted look on his face, he said "mission accomplished, Hiashi should be out of action till morning. By the time he gets a group organized to come after us, we should be a long way from here."

"First, before I ask where your taking us, I have to ask why you looked so disgusted just now?" asked Neji.

"Hiashi was going to force you and Hinata to get married." said Naruto.

Everyone looked appalled at the idea.

"Well, now that we are fully disgusted, how about you tell us where we are going Naruto" asked Shikamaru.

"Yeah idiot,"added Sauske, "where is it that you want to build this new village?"

"Actually, I plan on rebuilding a village." said Naruto. "You remember that we found out my father was the fourth."

Everyone started nodding at this, it had come as a surprise to most of them except Shikamaru, who figured it out, after he saw a color picture of the Fourth Hokage.

"Well, while I was searching through my fathers old house, with the help of Hinata of course," He nodded in the lavender eyed girl's direction making her blush and smile slightly, "we discovered the identity of my mother and some background information on her and the Uzumaki clan. They were the founding clan of the Village hidden in the Whirlpool, they were betrayed during the third great ninja war. The main reason I want to rebuild there is because the Uzimakis had decided that one of the most powerful tools a ninja can have is knowledge, so a set group of the clan became scholars(1), some went out into the world to study, while others stayed back to put the information the others sent back together." he stopped and took a breath, "for instance, I know,  
from the little at my fathers house, that there are older and more effective fighting styles that were used by both the Hyuuga clans, and the Uchiha clans, that fell out of use when said clans became too dependent on there bloodline limits."

Sauske and Neji looked at Naruto in shock.

"How far away is it?" asked Sauske, obviously intrigued at what other lost information of his clan he might find.

"Well see, that's the best part," said Naruto, "the area it's in is a part of the Wave country, and since I'm a national hero here, we already have permission to rebuild it, it's about 3 days from where we are now, all we have to do, is stay by the waterline and keep heading due north, I plan on us leaving pretty early in the morning, so I suggest we all go to bed and get some rest."

With that, they all trooped upstairs to their rooms, a couple of them raised their eyebrows or stared in complete shock as both Hinata and Ino(2), went into the same room as Naruto. No one said anything and decided to wait for those questions later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, sorry about the short chapter, next one will be longer.

There is a poll on my profile, should there be family in his Kushina's old village, if so who?

if you have ideas for couples, let me know in your reviews.

now for the notes in the story

(1) thanks to HistorianoftheKais for the idea of the Uzumakis being bloodline experts.

(2) yes those 3 are together, if enough people want to see how they got together, then i will put in flashbacks throughout the chapters.

OK, the pole will be open for 2 weeks. the next chapter will be longer, and have some action in it.

One last thing, can someone please tell me what the Kage for the Whirlpool village should be called, i.e. Hokage, Raikage.


	4. Chapter 3 Reunion

**CHAPTER3 REUNION**

"**RASENGAN**"

"**CHIDORI"**

Two more members of the Hyuuga clan that had caught up with the twelve went down. They were about three quarters of the way to their destination when the branch family members had caught to them. At first they came in manageable numbers, now it was starting to look like Hiashi sent the whole branch family.

"Neji, are the branch family members always this reckless and determined on their missions?" asked Naruto.

Neji looked over at Naruto after dropping another member. "No," he said, "I have never seen anyone in the clan act this way on a mission, it's like they are prepared to kill us."

"That makes sense" said Shikamaru. "So far all we have been doing is crippling them so they can't fight anymore, but if we kill just one, they will have an excuse to mark us in the bingo book and put a bounty on our heads."

"So by your logic Shikamaru, these branch family members are attacking us with reckless aggression in the hopes that one of them will be killed, correct?" asked Shino.

Shikamaru nodded.

Shino looked confused, "I was under the impression that the branch family still isn't very happy with the main family, what could they have been offered that would make them give their lives for something so underhanded?"

"The caged bird seal," this time, surprisingly, it was Hinata who spoke up. "I-i-if m-my f-f-father or the c-c-counsel g-g-gave hints that whoever d-d-died w-w-would be declared a h-h-hero and th-th-they would r-r-r-remove the c-c-caged bird seal in their ho-ho-honor."

"Of course" said Neji, " if they did it the way Hinata said, then should they fail, the council will just berate them and then nothing would change, and if they succeeded, the council would deny the hints claiming them to be wild rumors and nothing would change, win, win situation for the main family."

"Hey um guys" said Kiba, "I know how important it is to figure out why this is happening, but could we do that after the fighting?"

Seeing that Kiba was pretty hard pressed, Choji yelled for him to drop. As soon as Kiba was on the ground, a giant fist came out of nowhere scattering the clan members that had been trying to take down Kiba. Finally having room to maneuver, Akamaru launches himself into the air and lands next to Kiba, who pulls himself onto Akamaru's back.

No matter how hard they fought though, more and more branch members came to fight them, it got to the point to where the twelve of them got pulled into a tight circle, all looked lost until a dome of water suddenly surrounded and protected them. Then, turning their heads towards a roaring sound, they see huge wave of water heading towards them. It cleanly splits around the dome and washes away the branch family members.

As soon as the members were gone, the dome disintegrated and a woman approached them, as Naruto looked at her, he felt like he should know her. She had on a black body suit(1), which very form fitting though very shadow like, along with a thin black leather trench coat that came down to mid calf, but was light enough to move freely and not get in the way. She had on a forehead protector none of them had ever seen before. It had eight lines curving to meet in the center, like a whirlpool (2). She kept it wrapped around her forehead, her long red hair flowing over the sides and back of it. Her green eyes were flashing as she looked at them all one by one, finally stopping on Naruto.

"Who are you" she asked Naruto.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but shouldn't you introduce yourself first?" asked Naruto

"Fine, my name is Kushina Uzumaki." She said with some heat in her voice.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and open mouths, no one had expected this.

"Alright" she said, "Who the hell are you and why do you look like Minato?"

At this point, Sasuke and Sakura begin to feel a chakra signature they have felt before and start backing away, everyone else notices this then looks at Naruto. The red chakra had begun to surround him, but no tails have formed yet.

"Either, you are lying to me," he said in a voice filled with barely suppressed rage and a small tinge of hope. "And are just using my mother's name, or, you abandoned me, or the council pulled a stunt, I really want to give you the benefit of the doubt, but people don't earn my trust easily." He begins calming down as he sees the look of disbelief in her eyes.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." He took a breath to calm him further and looked to Kushina for an explanation.

A/N (1) think of the suit worn in ninja guiden black.

(2) A big thank you to lord of the land of fire for allowing me to use your idea of the whirlpool forehead protector.

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 4 the Uzumaki bloodline

March 11, 2008

**CHAPTER 4 THE UZUMAKI BLOODLINE**

"If you really are Naruto Uzumaki, then you should be able to prove that to me rather easily." Kushina stated raising her head.

Naruto gave her a questioning look. "You mean besides the fact that I'm just about an exact copy of my father?"

"Yes, besides that. I had to sit in the hospital bed barely able to move while I watched Minato walk away with our newborn son so he could seal the nine tailed fox into him to save the village. Homura and Koharu came into my room then and told me that, as expected, Minato passed away because of the sealing and that my son was not able to handle the extra chakra and he passed away as well." Kushina stopped to calm herself down, tears running down her cheeks. "15 minutes later, a ROOT ANBU operative tried came into my room to kill me, unfortunately for him, Minato thought that might happen and left some special security seals around the room I was staying and the operative ended up killing himself thinking he was killing me." Now Kushina straitens up and wipes the tears away looking at Naruto. "If you really are Naruto Uzumaki, then show me the seal."

"I'm sorry, but there are people out there who want to capture me and try to take the nine- tailed fox out of me." said Naruto. "So I'm not going to show you my seal until you prove you really are my mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

"I thought I already had by using the Uzumaki blood line-limit." She questioned raising an eyebrow.

"THE WHAT!" cried Naruto. "YOU MEAN I HAVE A BLOOD LINE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT?"

"Didn't anyone let you into your father's house?"

"Yea."

"And was there not a scroll from me in there about bloodlines?"

"Yea."

Kushina sighed _"Just like his father." _"Did you read it all the way through?"

"Well, I only read the names of the clans that I knew had bloodlines, like the Uchiha clan and the Hyuuga clan."

Kushina sighed again. "Do you have the scroll with you?"

"Yea."

"Look at the clan after Uchiha."

"Ok."

Naruto took off his pack and reached into one of the pockets. He pulls out the scroll and unrolls it. "HOLY KAMI…your clan name is in here, Sakura."

"Naruto you idiot, you're supposed to be looking for… did you just say my 'clan' name is in there?"

"Yea you have a bloodline." said Naruto.

"Well, we'll talk about my bloodline later; right now we are trying to prove that your mom is your mom, so skip ahead." She sighed bonking him on the head.

"Hmmm, Uchiha… here we are, Uzumaki." Naruto read the scroll, slowly his eyes start to widen. "Wow, then that means," he looked up to Kushina. "You really are my mother."

"What's it say Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"It says that the Uzumaki Bloodline enables the user to manipulate whatever element they are aligned to." He paused. "In other words, you just saw my mom do two different water techniques without hand signs or words, same way that Gaara uses his sand."

"Hold on a minute." said Kushina. "That proves who I am, now it's your turn."

Naruto sighed and unzipped his orange jacket, lifts up his shirt, and concentrates his chakra to his stomach. After about 5 seconds the seal appears.

Instantly, Naruto found himself wrapped in his mother arms, holding onto him without any intention of letting him go.

Suddenly, what he had learned and who it is that's was holding him hit Naruto. Tears came to his eyes as he hugged his mother back.

Suddenly, the two were surrounded by water; it circled them for a bit until the water was joined by wind. Now the water and wind were both wrapping themselves around the two.

"My boy, my little baby, my little Naruto." Not caring that the 15 yr old she was hugging was at least 5 inches taller than her. "They told me you were dead, they said you were dead, if I had known, oh Kami Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"Its ok mom." said Naruto. "But can we continue this at the Whirlpool village?"

Naruto and his mother broke apart, the wind and water died down and Naruto looked around at his friends, not one person had a dry eye.

"Ok, let's get you guys to the village. It's secure right now due to some seals I learned from Minato, so everyone follow me."

With that, they all took off for the Village Hidden in the Whirlpool.

A/N - Well here is chapter 4, as always, tell me what you think. Now because I can't hold in the idea any more keep an eye out for my other story. The leaf's 4.


	6. Chapter 5 Surprise

**CHAPTER 5 SURPRISE!**

Naruto walked along aside his mother silently just enjoying being with her, when she looked at him. "Naruto, why don't you introduce your friends?"

Naruto got a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, I was so excited that I completely forgot to do that, first I want to introduce you to my brother, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke gave a curt nod but remained quiet. Kushina gave him a strange look.

"I have a major surprise for you at the village Sasuke, and some info on your Sharingan."

"What about the Sharingan, does it have something to do with the Mangekyou Sharingan?" Sasuke asked looking up quickly.

"So you know about one, do you know about the other?" Kushina asked smirking.

"What do you mean other?" Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"I'm not an expert so I can't give you full details, but I know that the Sharingan can go one of two ways. Thanks to Madara Uchiha, your clan only knew about one. The other is called the Bengosha Sharingan (1), and to give you an idea, because I don't know about it's abilities, the Mangekyou is activated through major grief, such as killing your best friend, the bengosha is activated through an act or feeling of pure joy or kindness, the best way is by delivering a baby. It can also defeat the Mangekyou." Sasuke was at a loss for words and was ready to ask more about it when Kushina cut him off, "I don't know much more about it, but there is someone at the village who can give you all the answers you need. Don't ask who, just wait until we get their." She looked at Naruto. "Who's next?"

"Next are the loves of my life, Hinata Hyuuga and Ino Yamanaka." Both girls blushed and said hello. Kushina's eyes went wide, but she got them under control.

"Interesting, we will need to talk ladies, but first, your name is Hinata." When Hinata nodded she looked around at the group and stopped on Neji. "You wouldn't happen to be Neji Hyuuga would you?" She asked.

"How did you know who my name?" He responded.

"Oh my." she gasped. "Things at the village are going to be interesting." Naruto decided to move on.

"Sasuke was part of my 3 man team, and this is the third part, meet Sakura Haruno, she is as close to me as a sister. Also she keeps me in line." Sakura looked at Kushina.

"Could you tell me more about my bloodline?" She asked looking up.

"Sorry, not right off the top of my head, but once we get to the village any questions that anyone has about their family, clan, and or bloodline can be answered." Kushina smiled. Naruto nodded his head.

"Over hear we have our two most intelligent guys, Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame." Shikamaru gave a lazy wave of his hand and Shino nodded. Naruto continued. "Beside Neji over there is our weapon mistress TenTen, and our number one tracker Kiba Inuzuka and his partner Akamaru. If you want muscle, Chouji Akimichi, and last but not least we have our taijustu expert Rock Lee." Kushina smiled at them all and Naruto cleared his throat. "I don't praise any of them lightly; we would never have been able to accomplish what we have without every single person here. I would give my life for any of them as they would for each other and me."

"So what exactly are you guys doing out here?" Kushina questioned scanning the group.

"We want to rebuild the whirlpool village." Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Will the Wave Lord allow that?" She asked.

"You haven't been out of the village very often have you?" Sasuke stated, "Naruto is the Wave Country's National Hero; he even has a bridge named after him." Kushina stared wide eyed at her son, while Naruto turned and blushed.

"It's not that big of a deal really."

"Oh no," Sakura said sarcastically. "Not that big of a deal at all, you only came up with a plan to work with Sasuke to free Kakashi from Zabuza's water prison, took out two thugs trying kidnap the Wave lords daughter, defeated Haku, reminded Zabuza that he had a heart, and proved to the wave country that heroes do exist. That's not that big of a deal is it?"

"Not to mention." Ino chimed in. "How much you impressed that fire lord at our first chuunin exam, when you as a rookie defeated Neji. Also you earned the appreciation of the wind lord by changing Gaara's way of life, and Gaara himself, who happens to be the Kazekage now."

"Not to mention all the other small villages and countries such as Snow, Tea and Crescent Moon Island." Rock jumped in slapping Naruto on the back.

"As you can see, Kushina-sama, Naruto has major political backing." Neji stated. "And with the help of Hinata, who has had political and diplomatic training he was able to secretly get all their support to rebuild the whirlpool village before we started our plan to leave the leaf village."

"Especially after they found out how his own village treated him." Kiba added.

"What are you talking about?" Kushina questioned startled by Kiba's comment.

"It would be better if you waited until we got to the village." Naruto sighed. "That's going to be a long story mom."

Back in the leaf village:

"Why are we here Hiashi" asked Homura. And where is the fifth?"

"She does not need to know about this meeting." Hiashi stated. "As for why we are here, the team I sent after the demon's little group were all defeated."

"Were any of them killed?" Koharu asked.

"Unfortunately no, they were defeated by someone not of their group." Hiashi answered.

"Who would have been able to do that?" Ionic questioned.

"That's where the real problems start, they did not see the attacker, nor did they hear them use any techniques. All they know is that the teens were suddenly protected by a dome of water, and then my people got hit by a tidal wave out of nowhere. Does that sound familiar to anybody else?"

"Are you telling me that there is a possibility that Kushina Uzumaki is still alive?" Homura gaped at the sudden realization.

"If that's true," Shikaku stated. "Then Mikoto may be alive as well."

"And Kami knows who else" Chouza stated.

"Meaning?" Koharu asked raising an eye.

"Meaning we never did find the remains of Hiashi's wife or his sister in law." Chouza answered. As they continued to talk, no one noticed a small toad sitting under the table listening to everything they said, nor the note that Chouza dropped to it.

A/N (1) Defender

Please keep reviewing.


	7. Chapter 6 Akatsuke vs Whirlpool

**CHAPTER 6 Akatsuki vs. Whirlpool, first battle**

"That's as far as you go Naruto-kun." said a voice from just off to the side. Naruto and Sasuke both froze in place. Sasuke new that voice, it haunted his dreams every night. Naruto remembered that voice, the voice of a man who killed of his brother's family and was constantly chasing him down as well. Everyone turned and saw, "Itachi Uchiha." spat Naruto.

"Itachi Uchiha?" asked Kushina, "Sasuke's older brother?"

"And killer of the entire Uchiha clan." said Naruto, "To test your self, I believe that was the pathetic excuse you gave to Sasuke, wasn't it Itachi?" Kushina said something in a low voice to Naruto and then disappeared in swirling water. Naruto stood their, his eye's wide in shock and his jaws on the floor.

"Shocked Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi, "Did that woman realize she could not defeat me?"

Naruto slowly started to smile. "Actually," he began. "She said wait right here, I'm going to get their mother." At this both Uchihas looked at Naruto.

Sasuke shook himself out of his stupor first. "Who cares where she went, and Itachi will be dead by the time she returns." Sasuke did some hand signs and sparked up a Chidori then rushed at Itachi. Now in Sasuke's defense, he had grown quite powerful, but the shock and sudden anger that came to him from seeing, and once again being ignored by his brother made him act recklessly, because of that, he made the mistake of looking Itachi strait in the eye. One minute he was charging, and the next he found himself trapped in the Tsukuyomi technique. Sasuke was bound to a chair, and Itachi was standing in front of him with what appeared to be his mother.

"Now little brother," said Itachi. "You get to watch as I name off and kill every member of our clan." Itachi pulled out his sword and stabbed their mother, but, to the shock of both it just passed right through.

Then a female voice spoke from behind Itachi. "Itachi Uchiha, I know you were not about to stab your own mother."

_'That voice.'_ Itachi thought. '_Impossible.'_ Slowly Itachi turned around, and their, standing before him was Mikoto Uchiha. For the fist time ever Itachi showed emotion. "YOUR DEAD" he shouted, "I KILLED YOU MYSELF!"

"And yet here I stand, not a mark on me." said Mikoto

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

"Itachi, you finished yet?" came another yet familiar voice to Naruto. He turned and watched as Kisame Hoshigaki came walking up.

Naruto turned to his mother, "That's Itachi's partner, his name is"

"Kisame Hoshigaki," Kushina called out. Kisame looked around at Kushina and his eyes went wide.

"K-K-Kushina-sama." he managed to get out. "I thought you were dead."

"May I ask why you are after my son?" Kushina asked, putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Then it clicked in Kisame's head. '_Oh my God, Uzumaki, I am so screwed.'_

BACK IN ITACHI'S WORLD

"What has become of you Itachi?" asked Mikoto

"It's very simple mother," said Itachi, "I wanted more power, no matter the sacrifice, and now I have it."

Mikoto gave him a long look. "You foolish boy, just like your power hungry father and that idiot council. Throw away your emotions and get power, because that's all that matters, even if you lose your eyes."

"Once I take Sasuke's eyes, I will be invincible." said Itachi

Mikoto looked at him with pity, "How long Itachi?" she asked. Itachi gave her a questioning look. "How long, before you realize we are still in **your** Tsukuyomi world, and yet I'm in control." said Mikoto. Itachi looked around and realized Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. "You chose a dark path Itachi, you killed for power, and there is no turning back for you."

"And what of you, Mother?" asked Itachi. "How did you get your power?"

Mikoto smiled, "I got my power rather easily, I was the person who delivered Naruto Uzumaki."

"That's the reason you wanted me to help with Sasuke." asked Itachi

"Yes it was, but I see now, I failed with you, at least your brother knows where true power comes from." said Mikoto. Then she snapped her fingers and the world around them shattered and they were back in reality, Itachi looked around.

"Itachi!" said Kisame. "We need to leave now, and we are not ready for this fight."

"No," called out Itachi. "I must finish what I started, I am sorry mother, but you must die." In the blink of an eye, Mikoto's foot connected to Itachi's face, he sent spinning to the ground. Itachi then felt himself being lifted by the front of his robe. He found himself eye to eye with his mother, who proceeded to literally beat his head into the ground. Meanwhile, Kisame was getting a bad feeling; slowly he turned his head to see Kushina intently staring at him. He sighed and grabbed his sword.

"How long have you been chasing my son Kisame?" asked Kushina, who began walking towards him, water beginning to swirl around her. Instead of answering, Kisame made a quick slash at 

Mikoto making her jump back to dodge. Kisame grabbed up Itachi, made a quick hand sign, and the two were teleported away.

"Well," said Kiba, "I wonder who the next special guest will be."

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru, "but your right, two people who are supposed to be dead, and Akatsuki."

"Hn" said Sasuke.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, IF I EVER HEAR THAT SOUND ESCAPE YOUR MOUTH AGAIN, I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL RIP OUT YOUR TOUNGE AND BEAT YOU WITH IT. Now come over hear and give your mother a hug."

A/N sorry it took so long, they should be coming a lot faster now.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

RETRIEVAL IN A FLASH, AND GOOD SOAK WITH A LONG TALK

"I know this may sound childish," started Naruto. "but are we there yet?"

Kushina looked over at him and smiled. "Actually, yes we are."

With that, everyone stopped at what appeared to be the edge of a cliff. The edge of the cliff had a straight drop into a large body of water. What caught everyone's attention was the fact that out in the distance was a massive whirlpool, completely surrounded by smaller whirlpools. Kushina and Mikoto walked up till they were about 6" away from the edge and looked to be preparing to perform a jutsu until Naruto interrupted.

"Is this a safe and secluded place?" he asked.

They both nodded at him.

"Good, hold on one second." He said. With that he dug into kunai holster and dug out a curious looking kunai and threw it in the ground in front of him. He then looked at his mom, whose eyes were wide staring at the kunai. With his foxy grin in place he said "Back in a flash." Then completely disappeared.

30 seconds later, he reappeared with what appeared to be a 12 yr old Hyuuga female.

"HANABI!" Hinata called out as she ran over and hugged her little sister.

Hanabi began to cry in her sister's chest. "Father w-was very upset when you left, and he took it out on me."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "He didn't beat you did he?"

Hanabi shook her head no. "He said that women had no place in positions of authority and he was going to have me act as a concubine for another main family member in the hopes that I would bear a son to become clan head."

"Ladies," said Kushina, "let's finish this inside, ok?"

Both girls looked at her and nodded as Naruto picked up his kunai.

Kushina and Mikoto both resumed their positions, bit their thumbs slammed their hands into the ground and said **"SECRET SUMMONING JUSTU, LOCKED POST SUMMONING!"**

Two identical posts with identical seals on them and rose from the ground. Kushina and Mikoto smeared the blood that was still on their hands onto the seals. The seals began to glow and the ground started to shake. A tower began to rise up out of the center of the massive whirlpool, at the same time a domed bridge began to come out of the cliff face reaching towards the tower. After about 3 minutes, everything had settled into place. There was nothing to remarkable about the tower; it looked like a stone pillar with a roof on it. The 12 noticed a stairwell leading down to the bridge and started moving towards it along with Hanabi.

"Don't go that way." Said Mikoto. "Follow us."

With that Mikoto and Kushina started moving towards the cliff edge itself and hopped on top of the dome covering the bridge. After a couple feet they came to a rather large intricate looking seal.

"Ok everyone," said Kushina. "Make sure you are touching the seal."

After some shuffling around everyone was standing inside the seal, looking at Kushina with curious faces. Both Kushina and Mikoto began to channel chakra into the seal, after a couple seconds and a flash of light the whole grope disappeared. Upon their disappearance, the bridge began to retract into the cliff and the tower began to lower back into the whirlpool.

"Wow" whispered TenTen, looking around. "It looks almost exactly like the leaf village."

"Yes it does." said Kushina. "There is a good a reason for that as well, but that will wait, for now, grab your stuff and follow me. We are going to the hot springs so that you guys can relax while we talk." Then she turned to Mikoto. "Would you be a dear and alert the others to our guests and have them meet us at the hot springs, we have a lot of talking to do."

"Of course," she said. She gave Sasuke a quick kiss on his forehead then vanished.

"Everybody fallow me please. We will be in the mixed section, but don't worry, we have plenty of extra swim ware you can put on while we're their." Said Kushina.

5 min later at the hot springs.

In the female changing area.

"No Hinata." said Ino. She stood in front of Hinata wearing a white two piece bikini. Hinata had just picked up a modest black one piece when Ino stopped her.

"We have always been very modest around Naruto; it's time we showed off a little bit for him." Said Ino. With that she picked out pale lavender 2 piece for Hinata, who immediately began blushing and poking her fingers together. Ino grabbed her hands.

"I thought we got rid of that." Ino said pointedly to Hinata.

"It's not that I don't want show off for Naruto-kun…I just hate the way Kiba starts staring, then drooling, then hits on me." Said Hinata.

That's why I have these with me," said TenTen, who was wearing a black one piece that opened around her stomach; she was holding up a couple of kunai.

"Oh my," said a voice that made Hinata go rigid. Slowly she turned around, along with Hanabi who noticed her sister's action. Their before them stood a woman who appeared to be an older version of Hinata. Hinata's eyes went, if possible, even wider and she started to tear up.

"Hinata, Hanabi?" The woman questioned with hope in her eyes.

Just as Hanabi was about to ask who she was, she was cut of by Hinata. "Father said you died, please, if this is a joke, it's not funny. If you are who you appear to be, then answer me one question, what was your pet name for me."

The woman was starting to tear up "Before I answer, why does Hanabi not recognize me."

"Father took down and destroyed all pictures of you, now please answer me." Said Hinata.

"Oh Hinata, you know you will always be my purple ray of sunshine." Said the woman.

That was all Hinata needed to hear. "MOM!" she cried out and ran forward enveloping her in a hug. Hanabi just stood their, stunned.

"Well, well, well," said another voice. "Look at my little nieces, is my Neji-kun here too?"

"Aunt Hoshiyaru." said Hinata as the woman started waving her hand in front of Hanabi's eyes to try and get her attention. "Yes sweetie, it's me. Tell me, I heard Neji did something bad during your first chuunin exams, care to tell me about it?" she asked in a tone of voice that stated that she was not going to take no for an answer.

Men's changing room

"I can't believe you're alive dad." Said Neji.

Before Hizashi could say anything, they both heard two distinct voices shouting at almost the same time.

"NEJI DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

"MY SON DID WHAT!?"

"Umm Neji?" asked Hizashi. "Is there something you would like to share with me before we face the wrath of your mom and aunt?"


End file.
